Fangirl
by FruitySmell
Summary: He was a super star, envied by men and adored by women. And she... she was his number one fan.


Standard **disclaimer** applies.

**WARNING: **Rated **T** for use of language.

(i)

A deafening screech in the night.

He swore loudly as he tried to control the wheel, but his efforts were for naught. The road was just too slippery, as it was snowing all day, and he was driving way too fast, his alcohol-addled mind completely unregistering the speed until it was too late.

He heard a sob on his left – from a young blonde chick whom he flirted with all night until he finally convinced her for a one night stand at his condo. What was her name again? Yuka? Yui?

Whatever. Her name was the least of his priorities right now.

He stepped on the breaks fervently, hoping it would stop this madness. But all it did was send the car to an abrupt twist, its tires screeching once more in protest. If not for the seat belts, the force would have sent both the passengers flying. The car continued careening uncontrollably on the road, the tires continued to scream.

He heard his partner cry out loud this time, and he wanted so badly to tell her to shut the fuck up, she wasn't helping with her stupid crying, _damn it_, but before he could utter a word, the car had gone off course, turning his world almost upside down until it finally slammed against a tree.

The screeching finally stopped, the intense sobbing silenced. And Uchiha Sasuke felt his vision go blurry, until finally, he succumbed to darkness.

(ii)

For a while, he remembered nothing but darkness.

He simply floated in space, unmoving and unthinking. All around, he heard voices, merely whispers of a time when he was but a child and things were simple. He turned his head, trying to locate the source of these sounds, yet he saw nothing but empty blackness. He tried moving his body, but his limbs failed to act what his mind was telling them to do.

With an impatient growl, he tried moving once more, this time with more force and determination.

And that's when he felt it. A pain so unbearable, it broke his train of thoughts. It almost seemed like he could no longer pull another breath, and he felt suffocated, lost, helpless!

He struggled. Ultimately, he screamed.

(iii)

Darkness. Pain. A cycle.

He blinked blearily, rapidly, as he crossed the road that separated the kingdom of darkness from the land of the living. It took him a few moments to adjust to his surroundings. His eyes have yet to focus and his body felt like lead. He was also burning up – his lips were certainly cracked and his throat hoarse.

He tried to speak, but what came out was a wounded groan.

It elicited a gasp from someone beside him.

(iv)

"Yo-You're awake!" She said finally when she noticed his charcoal eyes staring at her. She immediately placed a hand on his chest when he tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" Sasuke was able to croak out in between heavy breaths.

He continued to watch her as she gave him a cheery smile, her emerald eyes sparkling merrily as she stared back. Her long, coral-colored hair was tied in a neat ponytail, her bangs strategically hiding her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed almost excitedly, her thin cherry lips curving so widely that her dimples showed.

All in all, she reminded the dark-haired Uchiha of an angel, and had it not been for the throbbing pain he felt all over his body especially in his lower limbs, Sasuke would have thought that he had died and gone to heaven.

"My name is Haruno Sakura!" The angel introduced herself happily. "I'm your number one fan!"

As proof, she showed him a handmade collage of his pictures, taken and printed online, a total of seventeen posters she displayed on the walls of Sasuke's room, a DVD collection of all the movies and TV series he starred in, and even a plush toy of his image that she painstakingly made, as she proudly claimed. In between her explanation of how she made the doll, however, Sasuke cut her off by repeating his question.

She frowned at the interruption but answered nonetheless.

"Silly Sasuke-kun!" She teased, sounding like an adoring mother to her child. "You're home, of course!"

(v)

"Home?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Forgetting his situation for a moment, he shifted his legs, hoping to see more of the room he was confined in. The result was an awful bolt of pain, no different from before, and he groaned.

Sakura was there to help him in a flash.

"Don't do that!" The coral-haired angel chided, once more putting a hand on his chest to stop him from moving. "You'll only hurt yourself more if you move, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his hands fisting the pristine white sheets. "Then why am I not in the fucking hospital, damn it?!" He growled, causing the girl to jump.

He expected her to cry. He expected her to apologize. Hell, he expected her to walk away from him. So when Sakura snarled like a cornered animal, it was Sasuke's turn to jump in his place.

"Because the hospital," Sakura hissed, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously, "is nothing but an establishment of scammers and sluts!"

Her body shook angrily, her dainty little hands clutching his shoulders violently. Her brows furrowed deeply, and her pink lips were pursed in a tight line. It was as if her angelic façade had disappeared, only to be replaced by a malevolent demon dwelling in the fiery pits of hell.

It unnerved him greatly.

"Those useless doctors will keep medicating you with those priceless drugs they love so much!" Sakura continued, her claws digging through his skin. Sasuke winced. "And those nurses… Oh, those uniformed trollops wouldn't give a damn about you if you weren't rich or handsome!"

She took one good look at him, and her eyes blazed his fury.

"I bet that whore Yamanaka would love to get her filthy hands on you." She muttered.

And before Sasuke could even speak, Sakura suddenly turned around, her ponytail slapping the bewildered Uchiha's face. Angrily, she tore what her hands first grabbed – the Sasuke plush she made – and flung it against her blue-painted walls, watching with perverse fascination as the poor thing ripped, its stuffing flying all over the place.

Silent in his seat, Sasuke watched wide-eyed as Sakura breathed heavily.

Then, like a switch, she turned off. She just stood there motionlessly, except for the rising and falling of her chest. The wall clock, something that Sasuke only noticed now, continued to turn and click at every second. And the Uchiha could have sworn that his own heart stopped.

Gradually, as if waking from a deep slumber, Sakura finally roused and swayed.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "I am such a _brute_! Oh, you weren't supposed to see that, Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke answered quietly. He didn't really know what he was apologizing for, but he felt the urgent need – the instinct – to calm her down. Immediately.

Sakura didn't seem to hear him though. She was getting frantic.

"I should clean that up," Sakura murmured to herself. "I have to clean it up! I must, I must, _I must—_"

She went to the door, still jittery from her outburst. She took a few more even breaths before looking at him finally.

"I'll be back, Sasuke-kun," she reassured with a coo, her aura turning peaceful once more. "Let me just clean that up!"

She dimpled when Sasuke silently nodded. Before she left, however, she graced him with another toothy smile, her eyes turning into two cheerful crescents.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!"

She left, and Sasuke heard the door click.

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

First **SasuSaku** one-shot ever! Any thoughts? And yes, this is a one-shot. It's up to the reader to finish the story.


End file.
